1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for compressing trace data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reconfigurable architectures are computer architectures whose hardware structures may be reconfigured to be optimized for each task.
Hardware processing may not be able to properly handle tasks due to an inherent inflexibility of hardware especially when the tasks are subject to modification. Software processing, unlike hardware processing, may be able to provide flexibility and adaptability to various tasks, but the speed of software processing is generally lower than the speed of hardware processing.
Reconfigurable architectures may provide the benefits of both hardware processing and software processing, and thus reconfigurable architectures have attracted an increasing amount of public attention, especially in the field of digital signal processing.
Various types of reconfigurable architectures are available. The various types include coarse-grained arrays (CGAs). A CGA includes a plurality of function units, and the CGA may be optimized for certain tasks by adjusting connections between the function units.
Trace data is memory access information corresponding to processing units. Since, in a CGA, each function unit operates independently, trace data is generated for each function unit. Thus, an amount of trace data increases according to a number of function units in a CGA.